This invention relates to a connector means for releasably attaching together a plurality of substantially planar elements in a predetermined angular relationship, by gripping edge portions of the respective elements. For example, the connector means of the invention is particularly suitable for use in knock-down type shelving systems and the like, for forming joints between shelves or other planar horizontal members and uprights, or for forming joints between adjacent shelves or adjacent uprights. Numerous other applications can be found however for the inventive connector means, for example in joining planar base elements for furniture, to form cruciform-like stands or for forming joints between table tops and legs and the like.
It is an object of the invention to provide a reusable connector means for releasably attaching together a plurality of substantially planar elements in a predetermined angular relationship, by gripping edge portions of the respective elements.
A further object of the invention is to provide a connector means of the type defined in the preceding paragraph which can be reasonable economically manufactured from readily available materials and which is robust and durable in use. Another object of the invention is to provide a connector means as defined in the two preceding paragraphs, which is simple to use and does not require any special tools or particular skills for its application or removal.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a connector means as defined in the three preceding paragraphs which has a pleasing appearance.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide a connector means as defined in the four preceding paragraphs, particularly suited for joining planar elements in cruciform fashion, for use for example in knock-down shelving and like knock-down systems.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a connector means for releasably attaching planar elements together in a predetermined angular relationship, by gripping edge portions of the respective elements between adjustable gripping members.